A Letter To Trunks
by WinryRockbell6390
Summary: CHAP. 5 FINALLY UP! Pan befriends Karachi, a minon of Kichomiro. But can she REALLY trust him? R&R onegai!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters  
Prologue  
  
Pan sat in her room writing in her diary. "Panny! Bed!" Videl called. Pan said, "ok! 'Night mom!" and placed her diary in the drawer of the desk and went to bed.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pan's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Pan walked up to her uncle and his best friend, Trunks. Goten, Pan's uncle, was already inside the car waiting for the two other teens. Pan looked up at Trunks and smiled. As he did the same. Pan got in on her side and so did Trunks as Goten rode in the passenger side. Pan then jumped right behind the driver's seat and pulled on Trunks's shirtsleeve. He faced her as she kissed him.  
  
A/N: I know. It's short. But all the basics, Pan's going to be a psychic and is in love with Trunks and finds out all the details otherwise. Just please read this story! I promise I'll work hard on it! 


	2. Chapter 1: Diary Stolen, Secret Revealed

Chapter 1-Diary stolen, secret revealed  
  
Pan woke up the next time thinking of that strange dream. Pan shook it out of her head when Videl called her down to eat.  
  
Pan rushed through breakfast (which is like 12 plates in 2 sec.) and got dressed for the pool. She wore her baby blue bikini and a large white t- shirt over it. She pulled her raven black hair into a neat ponytail and grabbed her bag and ran out to meet the others.  
  
Goten, Bra, Marron, Trunks, and one of Goten and Trunks's friends, Tyrece, waited outside for Pan. Pan greeted her friends and they all got in their cars. Trunks with Bra and Pan, and Goten with Marron and Tyrece.  
  
Marron sat in the front with Goten while Tyrece sat in the back. "Goten, was that Black-haired girl Pan?" Tyrece asked. Goten nodded, "Pan's my niece. Why?" Tyrece blushed a bit.  
  
Marron noticed the redness on his face, "what? Do you like Pan!? You two WOULD make a cute couple." Tyrece smiled sympathetically, "really? But I'm not sure if Pan likes me." Goten glared at the blonde, "are you out of your mind!? Aren't you forgetting one thing!?" Marron jumped at his angry tone, "what!?" "You just want Trunks! You know he doesn't like you!" Marron pouted, "I know. But things can change can't they?"  
  
Pan sat in the back as Bra sat up front. Bra turned to her brother, "Trunks, don't you think you should get Tyrece and Pan together? They would make a cute couple." Trunks glared at his sister, "are you insane!?!?!?!? Pan's one of my best friends! I dare not use her to let Tyrece have a suitable girlfriend!" Pan heard the entire conversation about Tyrece and her hooking up. She didn't even know him. Why should they hook up?  
  
When they got to the pool Trunks, Goten, and Tyrece got the three beach bags for the girls. Pan stood frozen in her place at the counter.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pan's Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Trunks swum up to Pan and pulled her into the pool. Bra laughed at the sight and Trunks hugged her as she arose from the water.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Pan snapped to when Bra slapped her. "Are you def or something!? Trunks and the others are in their locker rooms! Lets go!" Bra said pulling her friend through the locker room out to the pool.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Tyrece were already picking out a spot to lay their stuff as the girls came out. Marron and Bra walked up to Tyrece and Goten as Trunks talked to Bra as Pan lay sunbathing.  
  
"What happened?" Trunks asked. "You are so nosy! Why do you want to get in on a girl's conversation anyway!?" Bra snapped at her older brother. Trunks gave her nothing but a sympathetic grin.  
  
Pan removed her sunglasses as a figure stood next to her. It was Tyrece. Pan sat up from her chair, "hey. What's up?" "Hey Pan," Tyrece said sitting next to her, "can I ask you something?" Pan blinked, "sure."  
  
SMACK!!!!!!!!!! The group of teens turned to where Tyrece and Pan were. Pan had gotten up and walked over to the others. She had slapped him! Tyrece lay unconscious from the saiyan-like hit.  
  
Trunks sighed, "What did he do?" Pan growled at him and Goten, "you bakas told him something perverted! I know it!"  
  
Trunks and Goten blushed, "we'd never!" Pan huffed, "I'll get you Trunks- Vegeta Briefs! And you too Goten-Chi Son!" the two boys were scared stiff from Pan's threat.  
  
Bra and Marron just giggled at their friend's attitude. Trunks collected himself, "what did he say?" Pan's eyes narrowed, "you want to know!?" Trunks and Goten nodded. "He asked me if I wanted to have sex with him!" Trunks and Goten fell over in laughter.  
  
Pan was enraged and threw two ki blasts at the boys to shut them up. Sure enough they did. Bra growled, "what did they do!?" Pan glared at her best friend and walked off grabbing her bag.  
  
Trunks grabbed her arm, "why are you leaving? Aren't you staying? We were just playing around." Pan sighed, "why should I stay?" Trunks practically pleaded her to stay at the pool with the other teens.  
  
Pan finally agreed and all the other teens jumped into the pool. Trunks dived in as Bra and Tyrece did. Pan sat at the edge of the pool and soaked her feet in the cool water.  
  
Then Trunks swam up to her and pulled her in the pool by the feet. Pan swum to the surface only to receive a hug from Trunks. He smiled, "you never like to get wet. Are you afraid of water or something?" Pan pulled away, "no! It's just that I never feel like getting in the pool."  
  
Trunks shook his head, "you really are a sorry sight, Pan-chan." Pan growled, "am not!" She stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled and blew a friendly kiss to his friend. Pan huffed and got out of the pool and walked away.  
  
The day had ended quickly and Pan returned home. She rinsed her hair out in the sink and walked over to her desk. She opened the drawer where her diary was kept. When she looked in it was gone.  
  
Pan panicked and searched the room, "Mom! Did you take the book in my desk!?" Videl and Gohan walked into the room. Pan was looking all around her room.  
  
Gohan held up a purple book, "is this it?" Pan looked at her father, "that's it!" she grabbed the diary from her father, "you didn't read it did you?" Gohan and Videl looked at each other. "Well? Did you?" Pan asked again.  
  
Videl faced Pan, "sweetie, why didn't you tell us?" Pan's hair flew down the side of her cheek soaked, "tell you what?"  
  
"That you were psychic. And that you liked Trunks." Pan's eyes widened, "you read it! this was private! I can't believe you!" Pan pushed her parents out and locked the door. She jumped on her bed and cried.  
  
Pan cried until another vision came to her:  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pan's Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Everyone cleared away from her. Pan cried as she saw Trunks pass by her without a hi even though he noticed her. Pan's secret had been revealed.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Vision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	3. Chapter 2: Unknown Terror Part 1

Author's Note!!! Must Read!: I thank all o ya who reviewed. Here are the answers to any questions.  
  
Son Gomay Vidal Goku: I'm not going to enter Tyrece that much anymore. And since I'm not a big Marron fan, she probably won't be entered again.  
  
Andy James: sorry no spoilers. Can't tell you what happens. You'll have to read to find out.  
  
Kutie-Pan: tell your sis I said happy late birthday.  
  
Extra Note: Many of my reviews said that their glad Pan's psychic. Why I did this was because since Pan is my least fave character in the DragonBall series and I wanted to just give her a lil' credit. After all, she pulls the story together in DBGT. But I still hate her! *Flames pouring out of the ears*  
  
*I promise I'll update sooner next time. This one took a while (:D) disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I do own Tyrece! Take him and I'll kill everyone! Humanity will cease to exist! Muwahahaha!*  
  
Chapter 2-Unknown Terror  
  
Pan was in utter shock. She ran downstairs to her parents.  
  
Videl and Gohan sat on the couch as Gohan graded papers and Videl read a book. Pan had tears stroll down her face when she got to her parents.  
  
"mom, dad, please! I beg! Don't tell anyone about my secret!" Pan pleaded. Videl put down her book, "is this about your crush on Trunks?" Pan growled, "bigger than that! my ability to use psychic powers! Please don't tell anyone!"  
  
Gohan placed the remainder of his papers on the table, "Panny, that's personal stuff. We wouldn't tell anyone." Pan let out a sigh of relief, "that's good. I don't want anyone to know." Gohan nodded, "no problem. You'll be alright." Gohan smiled as Pan ran back upstairs.  
  
A few hours later Pan was at the mall with Bra and Marron later that day looking for new summer clothes.  
  
Marron picked out a pink tank top with blue jean shorts. Bra chose a green cut top with a blue jean jacket with matching capries. Pan bought a purple sleeveless top with a leather jacket and matching shorts ((I have Pan's Outfit! It's cute!)).  
  
The girls wore their new outfits through the store. "so, where should we go to next?" Marron asked. "how 'bout to the food court? I'm famished!" Pan said happily. "yeah, me too!" Bra agreed. "saiyans." Marron sighed.  
  
As the girls walked to the food court to see Trunks, Goten and Tyrece((who else?)). The girls ran over to them. "Hey, Panny, B-chan, Marron-san. Shopping?" Trunks greeted. Bra and Pan nodded. Marron was standing next to Goten, flirting.  
  
Bra then grabbed Goten's arm and told him of their *expedition* around the mall. Trunks, Pan and Tyrece laughed at the sight of Marron and Bra fighting over Goten.  
  
Pan then noticed an arm around her shoulder. It belonged to Trunks. She blushed furiously realizing how close he was to her.  
  
Tyrece looked at Pan to see the redness on her face. He walked over to her and examined her face. "may I help you, pervert?" Pan said the redness still covering her face. "your blushing. Is it because of Trunks?" Tyrece said.  
  
SLAP!!!!!!!! Everyone paused to see an angered Pan standing there with a slightly red face and hand. She had slapped him again. "Pervert! Don't get into my business!" Pan yelled. "ah, so it is about him!" Tyrece smirked. SLAP!!!!!!! Pan slapped him again, "shut up!"  
  
Tyrece almost fell unconscious from the various slaps. Then everyone was staring at the group. Like a twilight zone. Pan recognized the scene. She looked at Trunks then at Tyrece and the others. Trunks was in a fighting stance, as if he was to do battle. The others around them were the same. Pan was the only one in a normal position.  
  
Pan shifted from her spot and ran out of the area. Once out of the mall millions of people, including friends and family, were surrounding around Pan.  
  
A man stood atop of a roof, "so it gets interesting." 


	4. Chapter 3: Kichomiro

Chapter 3- Kichomiro  
  
People surrounded Pan, even her friends. She prepared herself for a fight when she heard a loud chuckle. She looked up to see a young boy about her age with dark blue hair, green eyes, and an evil grin even Vegeta would be scared of.  
  
"Who are you!" Pan demanded. "Why, lil Pan. Introductions aren't necessary," the boy said rather coldly, "but I am Kichomiro. And you, my dear Pan, are going to die right here and now."  
  
Pan growled and jumped up at him. Pan's leap paused when one of the possessed people grabbed her ankle. It was Bra. She whirled Pan around and sent her flying into a table.  
  
Pan groaned as she stood away from the shattered table. She looked up at Kichomiro as he smirked at her. Then another one of the people grabbed her arm, Tyrece.  
  
He ran past the crowd of possessed people, out of the mall. Pan jerked away once they were out of danger, "what's going on!?" Tyrece looked at her. Pan saw no hate and anger in his eyes the rest of the group held.  
  
"What's happened to them?" Pan asked. "I don't know," Tyrece answered. *I do.it was like in my vision! Everyone stared at me coldly.but I thought my secret was out.that they knew that I was either a saiyan or my being a psychic.* Pan looked to the ground, "you should go home. I can handle things here."  
  
Tyrece laughed, "no way! And let you have all the fun? I may not be a saiyan but I know how to fight! I'm stickin' by your side!" Pan smiled, "thanks." "how sweet," A voice said.  
  
Pan and Tyrece looked up to see Kichomiro. Tyrece stepped in front of Pan protectively. Kichomiro laughed, "please! Some stupid human like you thinks he can stand up against me? your jacked in your head!" Then in an instant both Pan and Kichomiro were gone.  
  
A/N: sorry I haven't updated in SOOOOOO long! I've been EXTREMLEY busy lately! But I'm back! 


	5. Chapter 4: Lost in Confusion

A/N: I'm back! Yeah! I'm going to be posting again. Sorry I haven't posted in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long! I've been busy with all sorts of crap! Oh well, now I'm back to writing and that's all that matters! Now on to chapter 4! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4- Lost In Confusion  
  
Pan awoke in a rather large room. About as large as the main room at Capsule Corporations. She rested her head against a soft pillow, *where am I?*  
  
Pan then was startled when the room door slammed shut. Kichomiro sat in a chair across the room from her, "hello, Pan. You've finally awoken." Pan growled, "what do you want!? Where did you take me!?"  
  
Kichomiro chuckled, "does it really matter? You are very valuable, Pan. You can come to good use to us." "us?" Pan repeated as three more people walked into the room. Two were male, one was female.  
  
"Santa, Rio, Karachi, please help Miss Son get around the palace," Kichomiro said to the three people. "palace?" Pan repeated. Santa glared at her as Kichomiro left.  
  
Santa pushed Pan against the wall. Santa held a dagger out to Pan's throat, "don't you DARE get into my master's head! He's not for you!" Santa released Pan and flipped her golden hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Now, now, Santa. Don't be so rough on the girl," Karachi said helping Pan off the ground. Pan seemed to notice something about this boy. Not evil, yet not good.  
  
Karachi looked at her, "dear Pan-san, please excuse Santa's rude behavior. She has a lil crush on the prince, you know."  
  
Pan blushed at his sweet voice, "I-it's ok. No harm done really." Karachi smiled at her, "as long as you feel welcome, Pan-san." Santa huffed, "don't waist your breath! She's a brat! Small and weak!"  
  
Rio grabbed Santa by the shoulders and pushed her out. "hey!" Rio closed the door then turned to Karachi, "look, the saiyan girl is obviously annoyed by us. Kichomiro needs to speak to us anyway." Karachi nodded and fallowed Rio out of the room.  
  
Pan sat down on the side of the bed, "where am I? and who are these people?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks and Bra awoke to the hustle and bustle of the busy mall. "what happened?" Bra asked her big brother. "I'm not really sure." Trunks said as he noticed Tyrece, "Hey! Tyrece! Over here!"  
  
Tyrece walked over to his friends, "you guys okay? This dude turned you all into zombies!" Trunks cocked an eyebrow and Bra sweatdropped, "yeah.right."  
  
Bra looked around, "where's Pan-chan?" Trunks blinked, "yeah, Ty, where is she?" Tyrece shrugged, "she's gone. I'm afraid she was kidnapped."  
  
Trunks froze and Bra broke down, "Pan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan stood up from the edge of the bed and walked over to the door, *I have to get out of here.Trunks, Bra, Momma, and Papa are waiting for me.and Tyrece too.* Pan shook her head frantically, *that hentai! Why do I think about him!? Because he's a good friend.* Pan smiled softly at her last thought and reach for the doorknob.  
  
Pan jumped as Karachi entered the room. "hello Pan-san. I want to show you around the palace," He smiled. Pan felt comforted by his smile, "ok."  
  
Karachi held his hand out to her and she took it as they walked out of the room into the halls of the palace.  
  
Karachi walked her to a small chamber, "this is the kitchen. I'll teach you how to sneak food, k?" Pan giggled a bit, "that's cool." *he's not like the others.he's somehow.different.*  
  
Karachi then showed her the garden, "the prince likes to be here a lot. Me, I personally like the rose garden. Do you like roses?" Pan nodded slightly, unsure. Karachi waved his hand and a red rose appeared in his hand, "I think you'll like this place a lot, Pan-san."  
  
Pan took the rose as he handed it to her. She smiled as the enchanting smell of the rose filled her nose. Karachi smiled at her, "you are a demi- saiya-jin, am I right?" Pan looked up at him, "yes I am." Karachi's comforting smile still loomed on his face, "the saiyan race.a rare yet primal race.how lucky you are to be the same race as many warriors that crossed the galaxy."  
  
Pan blushed a bit, *is this guy flattering me!? how old! But it's working.* Her face faulted, "yes, well.I don't like to dwell in the past. My race is endangered now. Just me and my friends left.we have to find a way to revive the saiya-jin race!" Pan just then realized what she said, "I.I mean."  
  
Karachi patted her shoulder, "don't worry. We're not in this in order to kill your jii-chan and Oji-Vegeta." Pan sighed inwardly in relief, "oh."  
  
((A/N: Oji-Vegeta means "Prince Vegeta" for any of you who didn't know! ^_^))  
  
Karachi led her to the main hall where Kichomiro was. Pan glared at Karachi, "why did you bring me HERE?" Karachi sweatdropped, "I got my orders, Pan-san. I can't just ignore them. I like you and all but you're still Oji-Kichomiro's guest." Pan growled at him, "baka.that yarou is not worth my time." Karachi was shocked, "really? He's more powerful than Buu ya' know." Pan stared at him, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BUU!?" 


	6. Chapter 5: Feelings

Chapter 5- Feelings  
  
Trunks and Bra flew back to C.C. Bra blinked, "Trunks-kun? You okay? You've been quiet this whole time." Trunks looked at his sister, "I'm fine. Just thinking. Gohan isn't going to like this...Pan's gone and we'll be put up on Gohan's wall as trophies!" Bra shivered at the thought, "not good." Trunks nodded and halted in flight, "we better find her BEFORE we go home. I think okaasan will make us search anyway." Bra agreed and the two separated in search of Goku's granddaughter.  
  
Karachi chuckled, "I know all about you, Pan-san. Your family, friends, and the people you and your friends fought. I know you ALL too well." Pan shuddered, "are you some kind of stalker!?" Karachi sweatdropped, "what? Oh, of course not. I was assigned to find out all about your life and history. Your jii-chan is Son Goku is it not?"  
  
Pan panicked, he knows TOO much about me...I hope he doesn't know about- Karachi's comforting smiled appeared again, "and I also know about you being a psychic." Pan froze, "Kichomiro told you to study me didn't he?" Karachi nodded, "he can do great destruction if he knows about your psychic abilities."  
  
Pan grabbed his shirt, "you didn't tell him did you!?" Karachi shook his head, "I didn't have the nerve. Besides...if he knew..." He gazed into her eyes deeply, "you'd probably get hurt, Pan-san...and I couldn't bear that." He stepped out of her reach, "if you wish not to see Kichomiro now, you can go back to your quarters. If you wish to find me or one of the others, we're down the hall from you."  
  
Pan watched him as he left, did...did he...? He practically said he liked me... Pan shook her head, "I need to stop thinking like that! I still am focused on Trunks!" or am I...?  
  
Bra started to slow down and fall behind her brother, "Trunks, we've looked everywhere...can we go home? Okaasan and otousan will worry..." Trunks cringed a bit, "only mom will worry. Knowing dad, he'll just get mad and hunt us down. But we can't give up." "at least can't we go get Goten to help!? You know he left the mall before we did!" Bra yelled. Trunks looked back at his sister, "fine. We can rest a bit. Then we continue our search." Bra squealed in happiness and flew down towards the woods. Trunks fallowed.  
  
Bra sat down under a sakura tree, "shade!" Trunks looked around the area, "no sign of her..." Panny...where did you go? He thought.  
  
((A/N: for any of you who's thinking off the story line...Trunks doesn't "like" Pan. He just likes her for a friend. But he's just worried about her and is trying to find her.and to keep from getting killed by Gohan.))  
  
Pan walked into 'her' room, why am I here? what is my purpose for being here? Just then someone knocked on the door. Pan hesitated before saying, "come in."  
  
Santa walked in, "having a nice time, brat?" Pan looked away from the conceited woman, "not at all. I want to go home." Santa laughed, "you won't be going home according to what Oji-Kichomiro says." Pan looked to the ground, "I know you don't like me..." Santa frowned, "don't like you? I hate you!"  
  
Pan smiled at her, "then help me get out of here!" Santa huffed, "no way! I don't know what Oji-Kichomiro sees in you but I won't disobey him on account of my feelings!" Pan sighed, "but...I need to get home..." Santa smirked, "I have a feeling you don't want to leave." Pan glared at her, "of course I want to go home! I have a family! And friends!" Santa chuckled, "but no love. I saw you and Karachi. You like him, don't you? I know he likes you."  
  
Pan hesitated, "no. I don't. I barely know him." Santa sat next to her, "but he knows you better than anyone. He understands you. He likes and hates the same things you do. Believe me, I was with him when he was conducting his research." Pan froze, is that why we get along? Because we're made for each other? No! Trunks is-  
  
"Trunks is what?" Santa grinned. Pan was shocked, "you can read minds?" Santa nodded, "yes I can. Just go tell Karachi how you feel. I bet he feels the same way..." She stood up and left the room, leaving Pan alone.  
  
Pan stood there frozen, but...I thought I liked Trunks...I do like him...or do I? Pan walked over to the desk in the room and began to write. 


End file.
